


It Can Wait, I Can't.

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: #FuckHomework, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Hoes win anyways, Homework before hoes, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rip Homework, Smut, Tagging is honestly shit, [READ NOTES]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Regina-""It can wait, it's not going to grow legs and walk away, I promise."Kissing Heather's neck, Regina smirked victoriously against the girl's flushed skin as Heather put her pencil down.





	It Can Wait, I Can't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, this is a new ship that a friend of mine came with out of nowhere. I guess it isn't as well known yet, so let me introduce it to the beautiful community over here. :) 
> 
> The ship follows the two characters Heather Chandler(From Heathers) and Regina George(From Mean Girls).   
> Both are Queens over their school and pretty a-okay in everyone's book.   
> I highly suggest watching both movies because they're great and the musicals are great too! (I'm seeing Mean Girls on Broadway July 11th. Someone fight me.)   
> The name of the ship for the two is, "Mean Queens". All the love to my good friend for the name! :D 
> 
> Without further ado, the basics, and then you can delve into some well deserved smut. 
> 
> [BASICS]
> 
> ~Heather Chandler   
> Oldest  
> Tallest  
> Silver Eyes  
> Strawberry Blonde 
> 
> ~Regina George   
> Youngest  
> Shortest  
> Green Eyes  
> Blonde 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler   
> (I'm going to act like I'm not pissed off at my computer for shutting down randomly the first time I tried to post this.)

Tapping her pencil against her notebook, Heather let out a tired yawn as she looked over her work. Calculus was a pain in the ass. As smart as the girl was, Advanced Calculus with Ms.Norbury was truly growing to become more of a nuisance than a help towards her future. Heather was aware that she might never even need to use calculus in her lifetime, but she wasn’t going to be seen as a ditzy queen, the strawberry blonde was quite intelligent for her Junior Class. Letting out a defeated groan as she flipped through the 10 page packet, her head dropped against her hands as she closed her eyes in annoyance. 

Looking over from her spot on Heather’s bed, Regina raised a brow at the older girl. Her heart was banging against her rib cage and for a moment she believed she would have a heart attack. Her sea green eyes dulled at the sight of Heather in pain, so Regina was rather quick to get off of the bed. Heather was clad in her robe, having taken a shower prior to them returning from a party. Regina had insisted on the girl letting loose, but Heather had opted to have only a few drinks and watch over the younger blonde nearly the entire time. No guy was able to get close to her, if anyone even tried to dance up on her they would be pushed to the floor.. It was something Regina hadn’t been used to, but she was slowly beginning to grow on Heather’s protective nature.  
Walking up behind the older strawberry blonde, Regina smiled softly as she began to massage the junior’s shoulders. Heather tensed beneath her touch, but Regina continued her actions nonetheless. 

“Hey, Baby..”

Leaning back ever so slightly, Heather hummed softly as her head came to rest on the younger girl’s chest. Silver eyes closed promptly as Regina placed a kiss on Heather’s forehead.

“You need to take a break from that crap, Darling.”

Sighing at the thought, Heather slowly picked her head up off of Regina’s chest. A break sounded great. Being able to get away from her desk and away from her work, it sounded fun. It was a Saturday after all, but getting the work done tonight would leave her with nothing to do tomorrow. It’d be a free day if she completed it now, so why set it off anymore?

“I need to finish it, I don’t have much left.”

_ Bullshit.  
_ Looking down at the packet, Regina frowned as she saw several pages behind the current page the older strawberry blonde was working on. Continuing to massage the girl’s shoulders, her hands slowly moved down to Heather’s arm, Regina’s brow arching as the older girl tensed beneath her touch.

“It’s a fucking Saturday, Heather. Why don’t you live a little?”

Rolling her eyes at the younger girl, Heather picked up her pencil, trying to ignore the shiver Regina’s hands sent down her spine. Her silver eyes connected with her work and for a minute she stared at the page absentmindedly. She was right.. It was a Saturday. Heather hadn’t even bothered at the party, her mind was set on making sure Regina had done nothing stupid, and making sure she didn’t hook up with any guys. Nearly frowning at the thought, Heather caught herself and shook her head, making it clear on what her task was.

“I’d rather not fail my class, Regina. Living is something I can do everyday, you know that.”

Nodding her head at the older junior’s words, Regina sighed as she allowed her hands to run up Heather’s arms. When she felt the girl shiver beneath her touch, a small smile slowly came to rest on her features as she continued her actions.

“I understand.”

As much as she didn’t understand Heather’s complete and utter need to finish her work right that very second, she’d still lie for the sake of maintaining the strawberry blonde’s good attitude. Despite Heather being frustrated with her work, Regina could see her pale skin slowly flushing as her hands moved from her arms to her sides. Running her hands up and down Heather’s side caused the girl to jump a little at first, but when Regina hummed softly and placed a kiss on Heather’s strawberry blonde locks, the older girl relaxed in Regina’s hold.  
They continued like that for a short period of time, Regina just sending her hands up and down Heather’s body with ease as the older girl did her work. Well, what she could do. After a while, Regina’s hands became quite a distraction. Her mind traveled to so many different places, so when it did return back to her work, she had to double check what she had even been doing. Sighing exasperatedly, Regina’s movements stopped for a moment as she tilted her head from her spot on Heather’s right shoulder. Placing a small kiss on Heather’s neck caused the older girl to hum quietly and Regina smiled.   
Heather was more than frustrated at this point. Working on her homework was becoming harder by the second and she couldn’t even be bothered to concentrate anymore. If she were to go back and check her work, half of her answers probably wouldn’t even be eligible. Groaning at the thought, she tilted her head to the side as she backtracked to the last question she did.

“You sure you don’t need a break, Babe?”

Hearing Regina’s voice soft against her ear, Heather bit back a small whine as she huffed out her annoyance. She couldn’t stop now. What was the point? Just to have to finish it all up in the morning and then be pissed at it then? She’d be sure to finish it tonight.

“No, Princess. I’m fine.”

Widening her eyes slightly at the nickname Heather normally gave her during sex, Regina’s heart skipped a beat.  
 _Mhm.. Sure, Sweetie.  
_ Running her hands up Heather’s sides, Regina slowly allowed them to cup Heather’s breasts. When she heard the girl’s hum of approval, she smiled as she began to kiss the junior’s neck. Her actions were prohibiting Heather from continuing her work, but as much as Heather denied needing a break, Regina knew she definitely needed one.

“Regina…-“

“It can wait, it’s not going to grow legs and walk away, I promise.”

Chuckling softly at the blonde’s words, Heather tilted her head to the side. It wasn’t like her to give in so easily. The work needed to be done, but Heather truly had no strength to focus. When Regina’s hands began to oh so  _ innocently  _ massage her breasts, she lost half her will to work. Quiet sighs left the older girl as she allowed herself to drop her pencil onto her notebook. The minute Regina nipped lightly at her neck and sucked at her pulse point, Heather couldn’t stop the soft moan that left into the air around them.  
Smiling against Heather’s skin, Regina slid one hand down the girl’s front, allowing it to rest on her stomach as she began to slowly untie the junior’s robe. As the robe slowly began to be discarded, when Heather felt the cool air sweep across her formally warm skin, her eyes widened and she suddenly realized what she was supposed to be doing. It was as if someone snapped their fingers and for a minute, she sighed as she looked back at the packet laid out before her.

“I need to get this-“

“No. No, you don’t.”

Turning Heather’s spinning chair around to face her, Regina was quick to distract the older girl. Straddling Heather at her hips, when Heather’s eyes closed a moan was pretty quick to enter Regina’s mouth. Needy hands slipped beneath the older strawberry blonde’s robe and were quick to slip it off of Heather’s shoulders. As much as she needed to finish her work, she needed this more than a stupid grade to satisfy  _ Ms.Pusher.  
_ Keeping her arms locked around Regina’s neck, when their lips disconnected, Heather whined quietly as the blonde was quick to litter her exposed skin with kisses and bite marks. Closing her eyes with a small moan, Heather’s head fell back as she felt Regina’s lips close around her nipple. 

“Jesus Christ…”

Running her hands through the younger blonde’s hair, Heather sighed as the junior slowly picked her head up off of her chest. Smiling to the older strawberry blonde, Regina ran her hands down Heather’s sides, allowing them to rest on the girl’s toned stomach. Her sea green eyes darkened with lust as she looked Heather over. Regina nearly felt her heart stop beating as she flicked her eyes up from Heather’s chest to her silver eyes.  
 _She’ll never get old.._

“Pretty, aren’t they?”

Regina couldn’t even make out proper words. Of course, she wouldn’t prove that to Heather, so instead of remaining silent she was quick to work kisses down from Heather’s breasts, along her stomach…  
It wasn’t long before Regina stopped straddling the older girl, her hands tugging at what was left of Heather’s robe to get the girl to move forward. When Heather didn’t follow her lead for a moment, Regina almost pouted. Her sea green eyes burned with annoyance and when she saw Heather’s bright silver eyes sparkle, she knew the older girl was still in control of their situation. 

“Do you want me to move?”

Looking down at Regina from her spot on the floor, on her knees, if Heather might add, she smirked victoriously as she ran her hands through her hair, watching the girl. Regina rolled her eyes at Heather’s question.

“Obviously, dipshit.”

Arching a brow at Regina’s tone, Heather snickered as she scooted forward in her seat, her breath catching in her throat for a minute as she felt the younger blonde take her underwear and slip them down her legs.

“D-Don’t get lippy with m-m...Fuck.”

Regina had been rather quick to part the older girl’s legs once she got her underwear off. Her tongue slipped between the girl’s folds and dragged up till she swiped over Heather’s clit.  
 _That shut her up.  
_ Smirking victoriously against Heather, Regina adjusted herself before resting her hands on each of Heather’s thighs. 

“I really think you should just learn to relax.”

Running her tongue over Heather’s clit, Regina allowed one hand to part the girl, giving her better access to what Heather had to offer. Hearing Heather moan sent a shock through Regina’s body as she closed her eyes, snickering quietly against Heather.  
As much as Heather would’ve loved to have retorted to Regina’s comment, her hands were tangled in the girl’s hair, pulling her closer to her throbbing core. 

“Just.. Fuck.. M-Me…”

Realizing how much of a mess Heather turned into sent a surge of pride through Regina’s system. Heather normally turned her into a stuttering, breathless mess, now? Seeing Heather in her shoes, god it was beautiful.  
Slipping her tongue down from the girl’s clit, when Heather felt Regina’s tongue enter her drenched snatch, everything stopped. Her hands gripped the girl’s hair as a moan echoed off the walls in the room. Thank god her parents were out on the town. Wrapping her legs around Regina’s body, Heather made sure to keep her close, not even allowing the girl to move from her position. It felt like Heaven. If this is what paradise felt like, she wanted to stay there for the rest of her life. Hearing Regina’s muffled moan from in between her legs Heather whined out into her room. Her eyes closed promptly and when Regina sucked at the girl’s entrance she was sure she would suffocate with the way Heather closed in on her. The girl in her hold froze as a string of moans and curses left into the air. Her hips ground into Regina’s mouth and when her legs decided to ease themselves around her head, Regina kept them in place as she brought her lips up to close around the girl’s clit.

“Regina! Fuck, st-stop.. Jesus, fuck!”

Crying out into the room, Heather’s grip on Regina’s hair was deadly as the girl moaned against her clit. Her body grew stiff as she froze and threw her head back whining into the night air around them. Heather’s breaths were barely full, uneven as she took her hands out of Regina’s hair, one gripping the arm to her chair while the other rested on her forehead.  
All Regina did was drink it all in. Lapping at the girl’s entrance until she was satisfied, Regina didn’t even bother to hide her victorious look as her eyes connected with Heather’s for a short moment. Humming quietly, Regina placed a small kiss to Heather’s clit as she rose up from her spot, kissing the strawberry blonde’s flushed skin till she reached her lover’s lips. Kissing Heather softly, Regina opened her eyes as she pulled away, cupping Heather’s cheek, she ran her thumb along the girl’s blushed skin. 

“ ‘I don’t need a break’, my ass.”

Smirking at Heather, Regina grinned as the older strawberry blonde rolled her eyes at her. It wasn’t until she felt a sharp pain register against her ass that she shot a glare at the older junior.

“It wasn’t needed, but it was much appreciated.”

Slowly standing up, Heather looked down at Regina with a smile as she kissed the younger girl. Regina didn’t allow the kiss to end, her hands instantly cupping Heather’s cheeks. Smiling into their kiss, when Heather allowed her tongue to slip into Regina’s mouth, she slowly began to walk them towards the bed. Regina would be the first to hit the bed. So when her back collided with the memory foam mattress and her sea green eyes opened to find Heather straddling her, she was far from surprised.

“Don't you need to finish your homework?”

Looking up into Heather’s eyes, Regina let out a small gasp when the girl nipped at the exposed skin shown through her black and hot pink tank top. Her gasp turned into laughter as she felt the girl lick from her collar bone up to her jawline. When Heather placed a kiss on the girl’s lips, she shook her head.

“What I need, is to get some sleep.”

Rolling off of Regina, Regina nearly pouted in protest as she watched the older girl take her place on the left side of the queen sized bed. Her strawberry blonde locks draped out against the pillows as she watched Regina look at her. It was evident the girl was disappointed, and Heather found her near adorable as the blonde started to crawl her way up to rest beside her. Regina hadn’t said anything about it, but Heather knew she wanted her to return the favor. So when the younger blonde laid down with her back turned to her, Heather smirked as she wrapped her arm around the girl’s waist, pulling her back against her. The small huff Regina let out at her actions were priceless.

“I thought you wanted to go to sleep.”

Her tone betrayed her soft demeanor, venom slipping in with her words. She wasn’t mad at the older girl, she couldn’t be… But she’d gladly be annoyed with her.

“Am I not allowed to change my mind?”

With those words, Heather’s hand slipped down the girl’s body, and right beneath her black booty shorts. Regina wasn’t going to protest, nor would she deny the girl the right. Adjusting herself slightly, she leaned back into Heather’s touch with a soft moan as the girl began to massage her over her panties.

“Y-You can..”

Just like that, she was a stuttering, breathless mess, just as Heather had been.  
Smiling at the girl in front of her, Heather placed a kiss to the back of Regina’s neck as she slipped her fingers beneath the girl’s underwear. Nipping at the back of Regina’s neck, when Heather heard the girl moan softly as her fingers slid through her wet folds, she didn’t even bother keeping the sass out of her tone as she ended their conversation.

_ “That’s what I thought.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Revision Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 1:09 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:15 PM


End file.
